I'm Coming Home
by RunaBear
Summary: Murphy is finally going home. Boondock Saints one shot. Rated M for language and major character deaths.


**I don't own any of the characters from The Boondock Saints. **

**Hope you guys enjoy! :) Please R&R? **

* * *

"I guess this guy's pretty bad, eh?" Connor asked Smecker as they sat in the white van outside the house of a mobster they were supposed to be hitting.

"Yep. Probably worse than the last few guys you've hit."

"So, in other words, watch ourselves and make sure we get th' fuck outa there before we get killed?" Murphy asked.

"Exactly," Smecker said as he looked from Connor to Murph.

"You ready, brodder?" Connor looked at his twin and smiled a reassuring smile.

"Aye, let's go," he said and they jumped from the van. Smecker would stay there until they came back from the house, ready to drive if somethin' bad happens.

They burst through the back door with guns drawn, expecting at least one guy to be there. But instead of there being one guy, there was 20.

"Fuck," he heard Connor say under his breath just before the shots started. They ducked behind a counter and started to fire back. Murphy stood up and got at least 3 of the fuckers before catchin' a bullet in the arm.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled.

"Fuck you!" Connor yelled as he fell to the ground next to him, holding his stomach.

"Murph, we needa get outa 'ere!" He yelled. Murphy nodded and slung an arm around him. He helped him stand and fired at the men behind them as they made their way back to the van. He had taken three bullets: two to the arm and one to the leg.

Connor had taken 5, at least: two in each arm and one in his stomach. He was screaming in agony as they made their way to the van.

"Step on it, Smecker!" Murph yelled as he shut the van doors. As soon as the door was shut they were driving out of the neighborhood they were in.

"Connor! Connor, look at me, man!" Murphy yelled, trying to get Conn to hear him past his screams.

"M-murph, I…I don't think I'm gon' make it," He smiled weakly at his brother.

"Don' you dare start talkin' like that, you eejit!" he snapped, trying to keep pressure on his stomach wound. He smiled again and then winced in pain as the van screeched to a stop. Smecker climbed into the back of the van with them and began to help Murph try to stop Connors bleeding.

"Ye'r ganna be fine, Conn."

"Murph, y-ye know…that's a lie," He said in all seriousness.

"Connor, if ye fuckin' die on me I swear to God I…" He stopped midsentence, not knowing what to say.

He tried to laugh, but ended up trying to fold into himself because of the pain.

"Connor, stay with us, buddy," Smecker said as he took out some medical supplies. He had thread, a needle, and bandages along with some antiseptic.

"Murph?" Connor's voice was quiet and his eyes were half lidded.

"Yeah, Conn, I'm here," Murph held onto his hand and Connor tried to squeeze back on his.

"I..I love ye…Murphy."

"I love ye too, Connor. Ye know that, man."

He tried to smile and closed his eyes.

"Connor! Don't ye dare give up now!" He yelled, but his eyes remained closed and his hand fell limp in his brother's.

"Connor! CONNOR!" He yelled his name so many time he thought he was gonna lose his voice.

He hadn't noticed the tears spilling from his eyes nor had he noticed the fact that he was now hugging his brother's lifeless body to his own. It only felt like seconds, but it must've been longer than that, because soon Duffy was trying to pry Murphy off of Connor.

"No!" The darker haired twin yelled, kicking at Duffy, still holding onto his lifeless twin. "Connor! No!" he yelled again.

"Murphy, let go!" Smecker snapped at him, but he barely recognized the voice. Soon he was on the ground outside their apartment building. He must've been in major amounts of shock, because the next thing he knew he was on his apartment floor trying to hold on to Connor again. Duffy and Smecker had him pinned to the ground as he yelled and kicked at them. Dolly covered Connor's body in a sheet and Murph stopped thrashing around. The tears didn't stop, but everything else did; His yelling, his thrashing, everything.

He finally came to his senses and stood up. "C-Connor…" His voice trailed off and before he knew it he was on his knees in front of the dead brother.

"Connor…" Murphy said again and pulled the sheet off him.

He took off his rosary and replaced Connor's own with it, his twin's rosary now around his neck while his rested on the lifeless chest of his own brother.

"And shepards we shall be for Thee my Lord for Thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand as our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. We shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with sould shall it ever be. In nomine Patri et Fili et Spiritus Sancti," he finished the family prayer and crossed his brother. He placed two pennies in his eyes and placed a hand over his mouth before kissing the back of it and replacing the sheet over Connor's lifeless body.

They all soon heard the sounds of approaching sirens.

"Ye three needa get outa 'ere before ye get in trouble," Murphy said to Dolly, Duffy, and Smecker.

"You fuckin' get yourself outa here too, Murphy," Dolly said before they all left.

"Yes, _Sir_."

He smiled to himself before saying aloud, "It's my time too, Connor, I can feel it. I'll see ye soon, brodder."

Murphy stood up just before the door to their apartment crashed open with at least 10 officers pointing their guns at him.

"Murphy MacManus, get on your knees with your hands behind your head!" One of them yelled.

He just stood there, his eyes showing no emotion.

"I said get down!" He yelled again.

"I fuckin' heard ye!" He yelled before seeing Duffy and Dolly appear in the door way with guns drawn, pretending to be on the cops' side. Duffy's eyes clearly said _Why didn't you run?_

"I couldn't run because I knew it was my time. Right now is my time, sir," Murph had addressed Duffy as sir so he knew who he was speaking to.

"Thank you for watching over us, sirs," he said looking up as if talking to God, but he could tell by Duffy's eyes that they knew who he had been talking to.

"Get down on the ground now!" The man yelled again.

"No," he said and ran to the bed where a gun rested under his pillow.

He raised his gun to the officer's head and a shot was fired. He knew it wasn't his gun that made the sound. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Murphy looked up one more time to see Dolly and Duffy forcing back tears. Just before everything went black he saw Smecker and Bloom behind the group of officers in the doorway.

His final words to them were, "My gun…wasn't loaded." He smiled as the officer that shot him widened his eyes in horror. "I love ye, Connor," he said aloud and then everything went black. Everything was gone…Murphy MacManus was going home to his brother, his da, and his best friend…


End file.
